Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 2
by DMCsupergamer
Summary: Hello again this is another Archive by DMCsupergamer! Hope you enjoy this archive I made! Crash accidentaly broke Coco's laptop and the bandicoots can't find Cortex's scheme without it! When Cortex makes another scheme it's up to Crash to defeat it and to repair Coco's laptop!
1. A Destroyed Device

Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 2

Today's Episode: A Destroyed Device

AT CRASH'S HOUSE

It was partly cloudy in the Island of Wumpa; Aku Aku was going to visit a famous place somewhere.

Aku Aku: Don't worry; I'll be back in about a week.

Crash and Crunch were practicing boxing with a leather punching bag with fifty Wumpa fruit inside it. Apparently, at the same time, Coco was on her laptop. It always seemed that she would never find out anything about the next Cortex scheme without it.

Coco: Okay Crash and Crunch, I am going to get something upstairs.

Crunch: Um, okay then.

Crash: Yeah okay.

Coco went upstairs and placed her laptop down on a table really close to wear Crash and Crunch was. And it was Crash's turn to punch the bag. Crunch was holding it. Crash landed lots of very strong punches but on his last punch, Crash punched so hard that it knocked the bag right out of Crunch!

Crunch: (Falling sideways) Whoa! Look out Crash!

Crash: AHH!

The punching bag sped toward Crash with lightning speed and instantly knocked Crash off and sent him barreling into the table where Coco put her laptop! As Crash landed with a thump, he could hear glass breaking.

Crash's Mind: Oh no. I hope that was not the screen on my sister's laptop!

Crunch: Crash! Are you okay?

Crash: Yeah, I'm fine- (Gasp)

Crunch: Oh snap! You are dead meat!

Crash: You could say that again!

On the floor next to Crash, was Coco's laptop with the screen shattered with a big crack in the screen to, and punctured three keys.

Crash heard Coco's footsteps coming down the stairs.

Crash ran toward Crunch and hide behind him.

Crunch: What are you doing?

Crash: Come on! Hide me!

Crunch: I can't!

Crash: What do you mean you can't?

Coco was downstairs walking toward the table. Apparently as well, the laptop was hided near the corner.

Coco: Who took my laptop?

Crash: I don't know, ask Crunch.

Crunch: WHAT? I DID NOT TAKE YOUR LAPTOP!

Coco: Well where is it?

Crunch: Um…

Then Coco saw her laptop all wrecked up. Coco just stood there, with pure shock on her face and her jaw opened up all the way.

Crunch and Crash made a disgusted look at that face.

Coco: WHO BROKE MY LAPTOP!?

Crunch: Geez Coco, there is no need to shout!

Crash: Yeah!

Coco: WELL I HAVE TO SHOUT BECAUSE IT WAS MY LAPTOP!

Crunch: Um okay then.

Coco: I think it was you Crunch!

Crunch: ME?! I DID NOT DO ANYTHING!

Coco: Oh yes you did!

Crunch: Ask Crash! I would not do such a thing! He gets into mischief more!

Crash: Why would I do such a thing?!

Crunch: Because you were desired to do that!

Coco: Yeah, I think Crunch has a point. It was you Crash!

Crash's Mind: Just confess, Coco knows you did it anyway!

Crash: Alright, fine it was me!

Coco: (Sobbing) why did you break it?

Crunch: Why don't you get a new laptop?

Coco: Because laptops on Wumpa are very expensive! You think I could just strike it rich?

Crash: Actually, I'll just pay for the damage to get repaired!

Coco: Really Crash?

Crash: Yup! I'll do it for my Sis!

Coco: Gee thanks Crash! I'm so glad to have a brother that would do a thing like that when he makes a mistake!

Crash: (Blushing) Heh.

Coco then hugged Crash so tight while Crunch picked up the laptop.

Crunch: Sure you can fix this Crash? Looks like it'll cost lots of money!

Crash: I'm sure!

Then Crash ran up to his bedroom and looked in his Bandicoot Bank. It was a Crash model of him but you could put the money in through its mouth. Crash dumped all what he had out. It was a BIG bummer for him. Still determined, Crash counted the money he had.

Crash: Only $11.64? I need hundreds more money!

Crash was now panicking now. He promised to Coco that he would repair the money now. Just then, he realized something, although it was going to be a little risky for him. Crash decided to get a JOB to earn some money. That was going to be really difficult for him, but he will take it! He waited for any ads for jobs but no luck.

Crash: I just have to think of something!

Two days passed, and still no luck. But Crash is determined. Whatever it takes, he will try to earn the money toward going into his sister's laptop. Cortex was still busy planning a scheme back in his Castle.

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Cortex: I need another plan to think about!

Just then, Sunny rushed in.

Sunny: Cortex, I have great news! Coco's laptop has been offline for some time, I have looked into any more details into it and it reveals that Coco's laptop is broken! Now the bandicoots are helpless without it!

Cortex: Excellent Sunny! Now, what kind of scheme should I do now?

Sunny: That choice is up to you boss!

Cortex: Hmmmmmmmmm. I got it! I'll make a wizard that will destroy the bandicoot's houses!

Sunny: That's a good plan!

Cortex: I KNOW!

Cortex then went to Nitrus Brio's lab.

Brio: Good morning Cortex! What shall I do for you now?

Cortex: I want you to make a wizard that is perfect at the art of fireballs!

Brio: Okay Cortex! Coming right up!

Cortex: Without the Bandicoot's houses, they have nowhere to live! Then, I'll imprison them and then make them evil! Soon, I'll take over the world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Brio: Good plan Cortex, I'm looking forward to that!

Cortex: Yes, I can't wait for this plan to work!

Then Cortex left the lab.

Cortex's Mind: Stupid Bandicoots! They don't even have the money to repair one laptop! Why don't they just sell something?

Cortex giggled at the thought. It was nice to have the Bandicoots to lose one of the most important things to stop him.

Nina then walked in.

Nina: Hello Uncle!

Cortex: Wait till you here this! Coco's laptop is wrecked!

Nina was shocked by that.

Nina: I've never heard of that before.

Cortex: Of course you haven't! And now you are looking at the person who is at the first step of taking over the world!

Nina: Wow, that's exciting!

Cortex: Yes it is!

Nina walked away from the room with mixed feelings now.

Cortex then started to laugh devilishly. There was no turning back now.


	2. Help wanted

Help wanted

Crash was busy looking into the magazines that were showing any help-wanted jobs needed. At last, he finally found one on being an ice-cream man.

Crash: I love ice cream! This is perfect for it!

He went over to the shop and the manager, who was a very handsome bandicoot with a very neat-trimmed hair, said that he would have the interview tomorrow.

Crash: Great! Thanks!

The next day, Crash went to the shop and believe it or not, he actually got the job. Crash still had a stumbling block though. Both Coco and Crunch go to the same Ice Cream shop Crash went to the interview!

Crash's Mind: I got to think of something! I have an idea!

When Crash got home, he convinced Coco and Crunch to try to go to a different Ice Cream shop.

Crunch: Crash! We are allowed to go to an ice cream shop we want.

Coco: Yeah, uh I don't see why not.

Crash: But you need to branch out! Try going to a different Ice Cream store! Maybe their ice cream is better!

Coco: Oh alright then Crash!

Crunch: Really sis?

Coco: Look, I don't see why we should keep going to the same Ice cream store. Ever since I was little, I had no idea on what Ice Cream store to choose!

Crunch: Well okay, if you insist.

Crash's Mind: Good! Then that will give me some time to make some money.

When he arrived at the store the next day, he was a trash thrower.

Crash: Aw really?

Manager: You're an entry level. We need to see the basic things you are capable of, and then we could make some changes.

Crash: Fine.

Crash had to always take out fifty pounds of trash every time. He had to do that one hundred times a day. Which meant every day; he carried fifty thousand pounds of trash every day! On the end of his first day, Crash was exhausted.

Crash: Okay, how much money do I get?

Manager: Well, you certainly showed some effort there, so you get free ice cream along with it!

Crash: Gee thanks!

Manager: Here is twenty five dollars.

Crash: WHAT!?

Manager: You are at the lowest rank ever in this restaurant, so you get low paid, but you could move up. I'll see the paperwork in any abilities you could perform!

Crash: Um okay.

The next day, Crash moved up by four ranks!

Crash: WOW!

Manager: That has happened rarely.

Crash found himself as the mascot of the restaurant.

Crash: Isn't this a little too big?

Manager: Just fit in it. It should work!

Crash: It fits!

Manager: You're all set.

Crash: Is it hard to be a mascot?

Manager: Not at all.

Crash then had to walk around the shop trying to make people happy. It was hard, but Crash managed to make people crack a laugh from some of his favorite jokes he heard from Crunch, and then after that, he now receives money of up to fifty dollars.

Manager: Great Job Crash!

Crash: Yeah thanks!

But that night, there was a lot of suspicion from Coco.

Coco: Crash, why do you smell like Ice cream?

Crash: Because I just ate some!

Coco: But you smell like it for the past few days!

Crunch: Crash, where have you been too?

Crash: Let's just forget about it!

Coco: Come on Crash, I'm serious!

Crash: Alright, eating ice cream is a bad habit.

Crunch: You have to stop doing that! Way unhealthy!

Crash: I know!

Crash's Mind: Right after I rack up all the money for Coco's laptop, I had made more than six hundred dollars already!

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Cortex walked toward Nitrus Brio's lab.

Brio: The wizard is almost complete!

Cortex: Excellent work Brio! With that wizard, he'll be unstoppable!

Brio: That's what I am producing right now.

Cortex: Good!

Cortex then walked away from Brio's lab.

Just then, again Sunny rushed toward Cortex.

Sunny: This is the most ridicules thing I caught on security cam!

Cortex: What?

Sunny: Crash is working as the mascot in an ice cream shop!

The next thing he knew, Cortex was laughing so hard on the floor, that disgusting slobber went all over his face.

Sunny: Uh Cortex, maybe you ought to have some time alone with that spit.

When Cortex finally reovered, his sides hurt.

Cortex: Crash having a job? That is so outrages!

Then he fell to the floor, again laughing for the next ten minutes.

AT THE ICE CREAM SHOP

Crash was enjoying himself being a mascot. He always every night told Crunch ten more jokes and then, he would say the exact jokes Crunch said to make the customers laugh. In fact, lots of kids were enjoying the fact the Crash was the mascot and Crash even received the honor to take pictures with kids, and little bandicoots.

Crash: Man, this is a fun job!

But then he realized that his mascot clothing reeked. So he went home to wash them. But then he saw Coco and quickly hided it. When everyone was not looking, Crash would put it in the washing machine.

Luckily, the mascot clothing didn't change when Crash took it out so that was a relief.

The manager finally promoted Crash one last time. Now Crash was the delivery man and in charge of the ice cream truck they had. It was so fun for him. Crash didn't even know how to drive at the time, but the manager gave him the basic instructions. Finally Crash found himself driving along the streets of Wumpa minding his own business and giving out ice cream.

Crash: I really don't like the music from this truck.

Crash saw Coco and Crunch at the gym. Crunch convinces Coco to try practicing daily out in the gym until Crash gets her laptop repaired. Crash saw that they needed ice cream, but he can't give away his identity to them!

Crash's Mind: What to do, what to do?!

Crash went to the back of the truck and got out a women clothing and some hair due.

Crash: I know this is totally wrong for me, but it is for my own good!

Then he drove over to them. Then, Crash tried to talk by his sweetest female voice.

Crash: Hello bandicoots! Care for some Ice cream?

Crunch: Yeah sure thing!

Coco: You sound like Crash.

Crash: Oh I get that a lot!

Coco: No really.

Crash: Maybe it is because of the hot summer day that has been drowsing my vocal cords!

Crunch: (Taking out some money) well, you should drink some lemonade! Helps to cure throats and has vitamin C!

Coco: (Softly hitting Crunch in the shoulder) Crunch! Stop acting like what you did in Mind over Mutant!

Crunch: Okay then!

After the whole drama ended, Crash removed his lady clothing and hair due.

Crash: (Clearing throat) Whew! That was a close one!

After that, Crash received extra money as a bonus and then headed home just in time for dinner.

Coco: Crash, there was this Ice cream lady that sounded like you!

Crunch: (Helping himself to the fried rice) Yeah, we saw that with our own eyes!

Crash: (Taking a spoonful of carrots and meatloaf) really?

Coco: (Taking two spoonful of potato salad) Yeah, we are not kidding!

Crash: Um okay then.

Crunch: Don't you have anything to say?

Crash: No.

Coco: Really? That was so exciting!

Crunch: And freaky.

Crash was very afraid about this. He realized that he only had only a few more money to go but it was going to be risky.

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Brio: The wizard is finished!

Cortex: Great, hello wizard! What's your name?

Wizard: The name's Wizzly.

Cortex: What a weird name.

Wizzly: That's true.

Cortex: Well, have you heard about Crash bandicoot?

Wizzly: I suppose so.

Cortex: Well follow me and I will talk to you all about it!

Wizzly: Okay.

Cortex led Wizzly into his room and then closed the door.

Cortex: I want you to destroy Crash first in his job, and then you are to destroy the bandicoots' houses. Understand?

Wizzly: Very well Cortex, all deed shalt been done!

Cortex: Nicely done Wizzly. Now get out there and show what you're made of!

Wizzly: Yes Cortex. It is a great pleasure to do an honor in such a magnificent thing that happens in life.

With that, Wizzly exited the Castle. Cortex smirked.

Cortex: Wizzly is so powerful! He would probably even exceed my goals!

AT THE ICE CREAM SHOP

When Crash was about to refill the truck with some more Ice cream, he saw a blue blur flying though and around in circles in the Ice cream shop.

Crash: (Pointing to the blur) what was that?

Manager: Probably some trash, nothing to worry about.

Crash: I'm not so sure.

Then Wizzly then landed down and then smashed the door down in one strike with his glowing sparkling staff.

Crash: Whoa!

Everyone started screaming and leaving. Wizzly just let them exit.

Wizzly: Hello Crash, good to see you. Like the eye of the sparkling wonder of the seas!

Crash: (Surprised) how did you know my name?

Wizzly: I am one of Cortex's new commanders! And right now, allow me to introduce myself, like how a wise one greets new children.

Crash: Get to the point.

Wizzly: Well, my name is Wizzly and right now I will destroy, but slowly though.

Crash: Well maybe a fight would always settle things down a bit.

Wizzly: Very well.

Manager: Be careful Crash!

Crash: I will be!

Then Wizzly looked at Crash really calm. Crash was puzzled by this and removed it from his mind. Then, Crash clenched his teeth and flexed his muscles. Then, he started another brawl as usual.


	3. A wizard's choice

A wizard's choice

Crash ran forward and slammed his foot against Wizzly. Wizzly blocked it with his staff and then struck Crash with that. Then Wizzly flew towards Crash but Crash jumped up and chimney jumped forward. Then, just at the right moment, he punched Wizzly in the head.

Wizzly: Ug!

Crash: Would you like this?

Crash jumped forward and then cart wheeled hit Wizzly. Wizzly fell backward into a wall. Crash was about to plant both of his feet down at Wizzly but was smashed in the head by Wizzly's staff again! Crash fell backward toward the manager dazed.

Manager: Not so fast wizard!

Wizzly: What do you want?!

The manager grabbed up his Ice Cream-o-ray and started shooting non-flavored ice cream at Wizzly.

Wizzly just smiled and used a strong beam from his staff and destroyed the ice cream.

Manager: That's not all.

Wizzly: What do you mean unwise one?

The manager shot more ice cream into the staff and then staff was covered completely in ice cream. Wizzly was spending some time trying to remover the ice cream but was met with a hard blowing kick from Crash.

Wizzly: That was all a trick!

Crash: Yeah wizard-who-is-pretending-to-be-smart!

Wizzly: Shut up unwise one!

Crash spun forward and landed the Norris roundhouse kick at Wizzly.

Wizzly: Whoa!

Wizzly smashed through the front door out.

Wizzly: You, you pay for this!

Crash: Not a chance.

Wizzly: (flying away) we'll see about that!

Wizzly was flying to Crash's house but Crash didn't know.

Manager: Thank you Crash! You will receive two hundred dollars for saving this restaurant!

Crash: Thanks, this is my last day so I would have to sadly say good bye.

Manager: I understand that. Bye Crash, and please become a good customer next time you visit us!

Crash: Right on man!

Crash jumped through the door and then went back to his house to get the laptop. Luckily Wizzly was not there yet but Crash was long gone before Wizzly came. Crash got Coco's laptop and then headed to the repair shop.

AT THE REPAIR SHOP

Fixer: Hello Crash, good to see you! What would you like to get repaired? Last time you were here, you asked to repair your blender. There was left over Wumpa fruit in there that splashed all over my face! Try not to get into that mess again!

Crash: Well, I need to get Coco's laptop repaired.

Fixer: Okay then, that will be $1,479 please!

Crash gave him $1,500 and the fixer gave back $21 dollars back and then took the laptop out in the back.

Fixer: Okay Crash, the damage is very severe; it will take at least a couple of hours or maybe even days because the three keys have lost the circuit to the main operating system.

Crash: (Leaving the shop) Okay then, call me when it's fixed!

Fixer: You got it!

Crash headed back home. But when he got there, there was a terrifying sight.

AT THE GYM

Coco: (Grunt) Crunch! This barbell is so heavy!

Crunch: Oh come on! It's only eight hundred pounds!

Coco: Maybe for you it's easy, but (Grunt) it is hard for me!

Crunch: Man, you really need to work out instead of being on your laptop for a long time!

Coco: Crunch, I need to use the laptop is seeing any of Cortex's schemes!

Crunch: Oh well here, try going on this treadmill. I'll set it to a mph of forty miles.

Coco: (Groan)

Crunch: I dislike that kind of attitude Coco.

Coco: When is Crash going to repair the laptop?

Crunch: Get your mind off of that Coco!

Coco: Okay! (Sigh)

AT CRASH'S HOUSE

Wizzly was standing on top of Crash's house smiling out him.

Crash: What are you doing here?

Wizzly: I came to destroy your house until it disappears into flames like how the beam absorbs energy from the boldness of heat!

Crash: No way!

Wizzly: (Frowning) Fine, I've given you your chance.

Wizzly cast up a fireball and shot it at Crash. Crash cart-wheeled to the side and stared up in awe.

Crash: You'll never get away with this!

Wizzly: Well, I say I will ignore the painful sentences you say to my soul.

Wizzly charged up two fireballs and threw it at Crash.

Crash ran forward and rolled forward. He ran toward his house and jumped up over the door. Wizzly looked down at him and then whacked him back into the grass with his staff, which was still covered in ice cream.

Wizzly: Foolish thing lad!

Crash: You will pay for this!

Crash made a second attempt to jump up, but this time swung left so the staff missed. The staff did missed and Crash swung back up with his right arm and slided on Wizzly's leg.

Wizzly: Whoa!

Wizzly nearly fell off the house but then Crash was up and then shoved Wizzly off the house.

Wizzly: AHH!

Wizzly face planted into the soft grass below but rolled back up. Wizzly muttered something and then shot a beam up at Crash. It got Crash right on the spot.

Wizzly: Nice try son!

Wizzly threw Crash with them beam into a heavy tree.

Crash: OWW! MY ARM!

Wizzly ran towards Crash and punched him.

Crash fell down stunned and then when he tried to get up, he was kicked with Wizzly's foot.

Wizzly: Surrender now and you will be safe!

Crash: Never in a...

Crash lashed forward and grabbed Wizzly by the right arm that was holding the staff. Then Crash used his other arm and punched Wizzly in the chest.

Wizzly: OOF!

Crash: You'll see why!

Crash then punched Wizzly and then kicked him with three jabs.

Wizzly: I'll get you next time!

Wizzly flew away before Crash could catch him.

Crash: Aw, I was so close!

Crash then stood there for a few minutes still, but then, he heard the telephone rang from inside.

Crash picked up the phone.

Crash: This is Crash speaking.

Aku Aku: Hello Crash!

Crash: Hi Aku.

Aku Aku: I have a little delay here, it seems like the weather is really worse here than at Wumpa, So it would I can't go home on a normal time. I will be arriving home a little longer than usual.

Crash: Can't you just teleport?

Aku Aku: Not in this weather.

Crash: Oh. Well bye.

Aku Aku: Bye.

Crash put the phone down.

Crash: (Sigh)

Crash went outside. He felt unsafe now that he met Wizzly. But still, can't let something evil get into something you like! So Crash took a nap to kill some time.


	4. Cooldown

Cooldown

Wizzly finally arrived at Cortex's Castle. Two more grimly guards were standing near the entrance. They saw Wizzly and nodded for him to go past. Wizzly went his way towards Cortex's room. When he walked in, Cortex spotted him immediately.

Cortex: Greetings Wizzly! How was the burn down going?

Wizzly: I have terrible news Cortex, like how a tiger confesses to a hunter's trap.

Cortex: What's that?

Wizzly: Crash defeated me!

Cortex: I understand Wizzly. I will enforce you this time with Rafael, Stan, and a Raticle.

Wizzly: I've heard about Stinky. Is he okay?

Cortex: He almost finished recovering from that incident. Nitrus Brio's potion will handle it.

Wizzly: Thanks Cortex!

Wizzly met Rafael, Stan, and the Raticle outside the castle.

Stan: You must be Wizzly I suppose.

Wizzly: That's right.

Rafael: Ah then could you show me some magic tricks to prove you are a wizard?

Wizzly: Please, you don't have to take my word for it!

Wizzly then zaps Rafael with his STILL covered coating of ice cream on it. He zaps Rafael into a frog.

Stan: Whoa sweet!

Wizzly: (Turning Rafael back into a Ratnican) Yup, always like how a cheetah proves himself worthy of being fast.

Rafael: Okay I believe you!

Wizzly: Now let's zap some bandicoot into thin dust! Like how a volcano erupts and destroys everything in its path.

Rafael: Well okay then!

Then, they all headed back down to Wumpa.

AT THE GYM

Coco: Whew! That was hard!

Crunch: I only made an exception in you carrying one hundred pound bags. I was going to make you carry two hundred!

Coco: Geez, all this work-out is making me hungry! Let's go get some ice cream!

Crunch: Uh, uh. We are going to my aunt's vegetable garden!

Coco: But-

Crunch: No excuses!

Coco: Who's gonna make me?

Crunch: Okay, but let me tell you, you really need to be strong like me!

Coco: (Sigh) Well, at least some veggies might help.

20 MINUETS LATER

Coco and Crunch walked out of their aunt's garden.

Coco: Those vegetables were tasty!

Crunch: Yup. My aunt grew them herself!

Coco: Uh, I'm related to you, so isn't it our aunt?

Crunch: well, I would not overthink it.

Crunch was holding a container filled with a complete set of vegetables made into a salad. It includes tomatoes, carrots, ranch dressing, peas, olives, and red and green bell peppers.

Coco: I guess I should work out more these days than just sit around lounging all day in with my laptop.

Crunch: Hey, now that's the spirit!

Coco: Where are we going next?

Crunch: Well, let's check out the museum of fitness!

Coco: Sounds pretty cool.

Crunch: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!

AT WUMPA

Crash finally finished up his nap.

Crash: (Yawn)

Just then, he heard a fireball streaking towards him. Crash looked up and saw Wizzly, Rafael, Stan, and a Raticle standing near Wumpa falls.

Crash: WHAT?!

Wizzly: Hello Crash. Good to see an old friend again!

Crash: I'm not your friend, and you will never be.

Stan: Shut up Crash! I am going to beat you if you insult our best man!

The raticle landed the freeze punks on Crash but Crash jumped up and ran towards Wizzly. The only thing he noticed about Wizzly is that he was stronger and faster because his magic around him was glowing.

Wizzly: Let's land this!

Wizzly aimed a pyroclastic beam at Crash but barely got him. Crash jumped up and punched Rafael two times and then elbow jabbed him.

Rafael: Hey!

Rafael fell backward and collapsed into the lake below.

Crash: (Cartwheeling left) that's one down, three to go!

Stan: (Shooting three bombs) Not a chance!

Crash crawled towards a tree and then hid behind it.

Wizzly: Don't be a chicken fool! Be brave like a coyote!

Crash spied some Wumpa fruit right next to him.

Crash's Mind: Aha! I could throw this at my enemies! They won't stand a chance!

Crash picked up a Wumpa fruit and threw it at Stan.

Stan: (Startled) Hey!

Stan picked up the Wumpa fruit.

Stan: Is this some kind of joke?

Crash threw another fruit and it stunned Stan for a few seconds.

Wizzly: How could this be?

Crash threw the last Wumpa fruit at Wizzly. It knocked his hat right out.

Wizzly: NOOOOO! This is my magic hat! I can't do any magic without this!

The Raticle tried to grab it but it made it worse and the hat dropped in the water.

Wizzly: No you fool!

Crash ran out and sprang a powerful kick knocking Wizzly into the water.

Wizzly: Ungh!

The Raticle tried to hit Crash but Crash punched him in the chest four times, landed three Norris roundhouses, landed the board slam five times, and finished it off with a charged uppercut.

The Raticle fell backward and disappeared in the warm water.

Wizzly was barely standing up now frantically finding his hat when Crash leaped at him and then he back flipped hit him. Wizzly was thrown into the water again. Crash tried to hit him again but Wizzly managed to roll away just in time. Wizzly spin kicked ninety degrees but missed Crash. Crash landed a side punch and then kicked Wizzly.

Wizzly staggered back with blood pouring out of his nose rapidly fast. Crash smiled at then holded his hands down and kicked Wizzly with both of his feet. Wizzly now had spit out a mouthful of blood and then lay still in the water. Crash looked around him. The water was about five percent filled with blood.

Crash: Man, Wizards have lots of magic in their blood!

Crash walked back to land dragging Wizzly along with him to Cortex's Castle.

Crash: I can't wait to see the looks on Crash's face when he sees this!

AT CORTEX CASTLE

The two grimly guards were looking really closely at the figure in the distance, which seemed to be dragging a person behind him. Who were they?

That all changed when they saw the furry orange bandicoot dragging Wizzly.

The grimly guards charged toward Crash but Crash dodged and then ran toward the drawbridge. The grimly guards followed but Crash chimney jumped the wall above the drawbridge chains and then landed a double roundhouse kick on the grimly guards. They fell into the moat again!

Crash: I wonder how they always get back up.

Crash headed towards the Castle up to Cortex's room. Finally Cortex saw him but was surprised with Wizzly.

Cortex: Crash! How did you manage to defeat him?

Crash: Evil always loses!

Cortex: You always say that!

Crash threw Wizzly on the floor.

Cortex: Don't worry; I have this back-up potion from Brio! This came with the wizard but I don't know what it does.

Cortex threw the potion at Wizzly and Wizzly's eyes turned red.

Wizzly: (ROAR)

Wizzly turned into a monster like thing that almost looked ghost-related. His voice turned monster like.

Wizzly: Cortex! That fine potion you threw was smart!

Cortex: What was it?

Wizzly: It was the power to bring my soul back to life!

Cortex: Oh. Well now destroy that bandicoot!

Wizzly: Yes Cortex!

Crash: (Scared) Whoa!

Wizzly: Prepare to die Crash, but with great ease by more soul!

Crash looked at the soul. He was getting worried. How can he beat this? This soul looked so scary that Crash could possibly die of FEAR. But Crash was determined as always.

Crash: Alright! Now let's destroy the soul and send it to where it belongs!

Wizzly smiled at that. But Crash was acting serious now!

Crash: We will see who really is going to be defeated!

Wizzly: Well, let's begin it!

Cortex: Oh I like that sound of that!

Crash looked at Wizzly's soul.

Crash: Let's begin now!

Then Crash and Wizzly began the fight. But not any fight. The one who will prove that their soul is the best in these! 


	5. A repaired device

A repaired device

Crash looked at the soul one last time before fighting him.

Crash: I'll beat you!

Wizzly: Sure you will!

Crash ran toward and tried to kick Wizzly but Wizzly jerked away and then landed a magic static touch on Crash. It showed Crash being electrocuted.

Crash: AHH!

Wizzly was about to land a hell smash on Crash when Crash rolled away and countered back. Wizzly then shot a beam at Crash and got him right on the spot.

Crash: OW!

Wizzly smiled at him and then jumped up into a large Vortex.

Crash: (Hobbling) Hey, where did he go?

Wizzly made a vortex and then forced his way towards Crash but missed him by a millimeter!

Crash: Whoa close!

Wizzly shook his head and rammed into Crash blasting him towards a desk. Crash slammed himself into a desk and lay still.

Cortex: Yes! We win!

Wizzly: WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Crash opened his eyes and then saw a ray gun besides him.

Crash: My lucky shot!

Crash dove near a bulletproof barricade and then shot three rounds at Wizzly. All of them hit Wizzly.

Wizzly: What? Impossible!

Wizzly produced a phase beam laser generator from his hands and shot six rounds at Crash. Crash jerked back and then shot four more rounds. Wizzly was shot in the head and flew backwards.

Wizzly: (Shooting ammo) No way!

Crash smiled back and then jumped up and shot ten more rounds at Wizzly. Wizzly had black and blue dust and other particles falling out of him. Now Cortex was on the act too now. Cortex lunged towards Crash knocking him towards the ground. Cortex yanked the gun out of his hands and shot Crash in the chest.

Cortex: You fool!

Crash had a severe wound around his chest but put his martial art skills in action and propelled his legs in Cortex flipping him off. Cortex dropped the gun. Crash grabbed it and whacked Cortex with it.

Cortex: Ouch!

Wizzly: I'll get you!

Crash looked back at Wizzly but was met again with a large vortex beam created by the scary soul.

Crash crawled towards a chair and tried to shoot the soul but was out of ammo. Crash was shot again with another beam. Crash was barely conscious now and was wobbling all over the place.

Wizzly: Give up Crash! Or will receive a painful death!

Crash: Never!

Crash still had one last trick on his sleeve.

Wizzly: What are you going to do now?

Crash pulled out a glowing green orb from his pocket and then thrust it toward the floor. A grimly appeared and Crash got on fast and rammed Wizzly. Wizzly was tumbling backwards. Crash then finally jumped off the grimly pocketing it first and then slammed a SUPER board slam on him. Wizzly fell to the ground and lay still.

Cortex: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Wizzly was being destroyed now, with lots of particles exploding around him. Then an almighty BANG and he disappeared. Crash looked back at Cortex.

Cortex: Can we seethe this over with nicely?

Crash: (Throwing a Wumpa fruit from his pocket) well, maybe I settle with this. More better!

The Wumpa fruit hit a lever above Cortex and instantly, he was trapped in a huge shatterproof glass box.

Cortex: I'll get you next time Crash! Remember that!

Crash: Don't worry; I'll stop your next plan, whatever it is!

Cortex: GRRRRRRR!

Crash walked away and out of the castle. He went to the repair shop just to see if his sister's laptop was done repairing.

AT THE REPAIR SHOP

Crash walked in toward the fixer.

Fixer: Hello Crash, I was about to call you that your sister's laptop is finally repaired!

Crash: Thanks man!

Fixer: Anytime. You should fix up that wound over there on your chest. Got any fires going while I was repairing? (Chuckles)

Crash: (Chuckles) Nope! Not this time!

Fixer: (Handing Crash Coco's laptop) Well. Here you go Crash. Come back anytime soon!

Crash: I'll be back!

Crash left the store and returned to his house. Crash was feeling gleeful inside.

AT CRASH'S HOUSE

Coco and Crunch were nearing Crash's house to. Crash hurried inside and then hid the laptop behind him. Coco and Crunch went inside.

Coco: That workout was so good!

Crunch: Yeah. Fun for Ya to!

Crash: I hoped you enjoyed your workout Coco!

Coco: Oh I did!

Crunch: Uh Crash, what are you holding behind your back?

Crash: Well…

Coco: Come on Crash. Please!

Crunch: Yeah, we never had hid something from you! Come on now!

Crash: Okay!

Crash: (Pulling out the laptop) Surprise Coco! You're repaired laptop!

Coco looked at the laptop in shock. Then she gasped.

Coco: Crash. You DID repair it!

Crash: Actually, the fixer repaired it!

Coco: Yeah I know, it's just I thought you would never pay for it.

Coco then started crying. But it was tears of joy.

Crunch: Whoa! Talk about being so emotional!

Coco: I never thought this would happen! Thank you so much Crash!

Crash: Aw! It's what siblings do! Help each other out!

Crunch: Well, I know how you like aunt's salad so I brought you this.

Crunch pulled out the container.

Crash: Yum! I'll save this for lunch!

Coco's hands were trembling on her repaired laptop.

Coco: Crunch. I never thought I'd say this but. I'll stick back to seeing Cortex's next scheme.

Crunch: Yeah I understand Coco.

Crash: Well that's over why don't we see how Coco likes her laptop?

Coco turned on it and went to the home screen menu. She saw all of her progress safeguarded!

Coco: How-?

Crash: The fixer always makes sure that would happen!

Crunch: Well I'll be!

Crash: Well, I'm going to get some Wumpa fruit as usual.

Crash runs off.

Crunch: Man that little bro. always as normal as usual huh Coco?

No answer.

Crunch: (Turning around) Coco!

Coco was on her laptop, slouched across the couch typing away.

Crunch: Geez! Coco is acting the same old self again!

Crash came back with three Wumpa fruits.

Crunch: That fast already?

Crash: Yeah! I grabbed three for all of us.

Crash tossed one to Coco, and gave one to Crunch.

Crunch: These fruits are sweet!

Crash: Duh!

Just then Aku Aku floated in.

Crash: Oh hey Aku!

Aku Aku: Hello Crash. I've been missing all you bandicoots.

Crunch: Yeah we missed you too.

Aku Aku: Crash, what's that repair receipt hanging out of your pocket?

Crash: (Looking down) what? Oh it's a long story come on I'll tell you all about it!

 **Thank you again Fanfictioners for reading another archive of my stories. I really appreciated everyone who took part in helping me make this book. I really want to make people have a good time reading my stories so please post in your feelings honestly so I can change a little bit of my stories because I want everyone to have a good experience with my stories. Until then, look out for the next story coming up on Fanfiction!**

 **Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 3!**


End file.
